


Highlight

by yoonseokisglorious (byulbasolar)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Roommates, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Therapist Kim Namjoon, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/yoonseokisglorious
Summary: Yoongi, a young musician, finally decides to get therapy, though he really didn't want to. However, some things proceeded to happen, and now he doesn't think he'll ever leave.Aka the one where Yoongi gets obsessed with both his roommate and his (married) therapist





	1. 1

Kim Namjoon read through the notes he’d received on his next patient. Min Yoongi, 24 years old, was a newly transferred patient suffering from extremely severe depression and social anxiety. According to his notes, Mr. Min was known to be fashionably late to just about everything, including appointments. Namjoon frowned. His schedule was very busy today, and Min was already 10 minutes late.  
Namjoon jumped as his intercom came on. “Your next patient has arrived.” his secretary’s voice sounded exasperated. She deserved a day off.  
“Thank you, please send him in.”  
“Of course, Dr. Kim.”

Min Yoongi stood in yet another waiting room, pretending to listen to the tired secretary’s directions. He’d lost her at the first ‘sign this’. He nodded half-heartedly every few seconds or hummed any time she said the word okay with a questioning tone. He looked up from the stack of papers he’d been handed when he realized she’d quit speaking. She was looking at him expectantly. “What was that?” He asked softly, in hopes he wasn’t too obvious.  
“Dr. Kim’s office is down the hall and to the left. It has his name on the door, so it’s fairly obvious which is his.” The secretary repeated. Looking at her face, he saw stress creases and dark circles to match his own.  
Yoongi nodded, straightening out the papers in his hand. “Thank you.” He said, looking in the direction she was pointing in. To his left was a dimly lit hallway, with a few doors on either side. He took a couple steps in that direction, before glancing back at the secretary. She smiled at him softly. Yoongi turned around and made his way down the hall.  
He felt a bit more comfortable by the time he reached the corner. The hall was dark, relaxing him a bit. He could hear the faint sound of recorded rain coming from a machine he’d passed earlier. Usually, therapy buildings were unsettling and made Yoongi feel like a mental patient, but it wasn’t so bad in here. He was almost calm.  
...And then he turned the corner. Like the secretary had said, to the left was a door with the name “Dr. Kim Namjoon” on a little plaque. Yoongi felt his entire body freeze up all over again. That’s right. He was only there because something was apparently wrong with him. God.  
Yoongi took a deep breath and knocked. After a couple seconds of waiting, the door opened. There stood a man who looked to be about Yoongi’s age, a couple inches taller with strawberry blonde hair and… interesting fashion…  
The man held out his hand. “Kim Namjoon.” He introduced himself. Yoongi took his hand. The man had a firm grip, and Yoongi struggled somewhat to keep up.  
“Min Yoongi.” For some reason, it felt strange saying his own name. Fuck, it sounded strange saying anything. “Nice to meet you.” He managed out.  
Dr. Kim smiled sympathetically. He was probably used to shy clients. Yoongi wasn’t shy, of course, but still. Talking is hard. “Please, come in.” Dr. Kim offered, gesturing into his office. Yoongi stepped into the office.  
“Have a seat wherever.” Dr. Kim plopped down onto a chair by the desk against the wall connected to the hall. Yoongi sat on the couch. It was more of a loveseat really, but whatever. The fabric was white and silky. To Yoongi’s left was a plush armchair and to his right was the door. Directly in front of him was a white bookshelf filled with books of various genres. Above it rested a plush Ryan and Dr. Kim’s Master’s Degree.  
Dr. Kim, was, of course, the one to initiate conversation. “So, Mr. Min, how was the trip to my office? I assume the staff didn’t give you any trouble?” His tone was calm and deep, and strangely soothing.  
Yoongi shook his head. “Your secretary was really helpful.” He responded softly, choosing not to look at the man. Instead, he looked at the bookshelf, analyzing the titles and noting which ones he’d previously read.  
Upon noticing a strange silence had enveloped the air, Yoongi looked up as saw, for the second time that hour, someone looking like they were expecting a response. “Um, what was that?” His voice was stronger now.  
Yoongi noticed a small smile on Dr. Kim’s face and adorable dimples on his cheeks. Suddenly, all of Yoongi’s fears and worries disappeared and he got a strange feeling that he was melting, a barely noticeable smile playing on his own lips. “I asked if you enjoy reading; you were staring at my bookshelf,” Dr. Kim repeated.  
“Oh.” his voice was practically normal, his heart rate finally slowing down. Books were something he could talk about. “Um, yeah, though I’d rather write.” He shifted nervously, eyes on the floor. Was that too personal? Should he have said that?  
“So you’re a writer,” Dr. Kim observed. Yoongi glanced up for a second to see him writing something in a notepad, and his heart was pounding all over again. Dr. Kim noticed Yoongi’s stares, and he blushed slightly. “I’m sorry about that, it’s a bit instinctual. I’ll stop.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I got a bit ahead of myself there. Please forgive me for that.”  
Yoongi shrugged. “It’s fine. But can you, like, explain procedures here or whatever? That’s all I care about right now.”  
Dr. Kim looked a bit shocked at Yoongi’s bluntness but nodded anyway. “Alright. Procedures. I assume you know your rights of privacy?”  
“Something about you not being able to give out my information to the public, right?”  
“Put simply, yes. All information you give to me is confidential, with few exceptions. Said exceptions are if I fear you intend on doing harm to yourself or someone else. In that case, I’m obligated by law to give your information to the authorities.”  
Yoongi nodded. “So I shouldn’t tell you if I plan on murdering someone?” Oh no, he said that joke aloud. He forced himself to smile, so his attempt at humor wouldn’t be taken the wrong way.  
Dr. Kim laughed, to Yoongi’s surprise. “Pretty much, yeah. One more thing; you have to give up your information to the court if you want to sue us.” Dr. Kim’s face had softened at Yoongi’s joke, and he was glad to know the doctor appreciated his dry sense of humor.  
“Your name is Kim, right? Should I call you that?” Yoongi spoke up, feeling much more relaxed.  
The man shook his head. “Just Namjoon is fine. Since you asked, I assume I’ll be seeing you again?”  
“I think so, yeah. Might cancel if it’s my day to cook.”  
“Same time next week then?”  
“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Seokjin was pretty tired after the day he’d gone through. A parent had held him an hour after the last bell, resulting in him, the principal, and the instructional coach nearly having to call the police. All he’d done was given the kid an F for not turning in a paper. Seokjin was really patient with grading, the kids were only Kindergarteners after all. Usually, he gave participation grades, and extra credit if a student got everything correct or did extra work. However, he couldn’t just give a student a grade for doing nothing, but apparently, his mother thought differently. Helicopter parents.  
Seokjin had still gotten home before Namjoon, of course. There wasn’t a single day where that wasn’t the case, with the exception of Seokjin deciding to stop and get dinner, and getting groceries instead.  
He had taken his time alone to go ahead and make seaweed soup. It smelled good, and he smiled, proud of himself. He was about to take a bite to make sure everything was perfect when he heard the rattling of keys and the door handle. He peeked across the wall of the kitchen, watching the door open. Namjoon entered, wearing a black coat. He shut the door behind him, setting his bag down on the bench by the door. “Welcome home, love.” Seokjin smiled and his husband took his coat off. “Thanks, baby.” Namjoon smiled at him, and he swore that after two years, it still gave him butterflies.

“So how was this appointment? Any better?” Hoseok asked Yoongi as he headed to the kitchen to get a cup of soda.  
“Yeah, actually,” Yoongi responded from the couch. Hoseok froze, almost dropping the can he was holding.   
“Really?” He continued pouring the drink after a couple seconds. Yoongi had gone silent, it seemed. Hoseok grabbed his cup and headed back to the living space. “Sorry if I was pestering you.” He sat next to his roommate on the couch.   
Yoongi glanced up from his phone. “Don’t worry about it, I’m just tired. But yeah, this guy was okay.” He looked back down, crossing one leg over the other.   
Hoseok turned on the television, flipping through the channels before settling on a drama. “That’s great!”   
“I guess, yeah. I have another appointment next week at the same time.” Yoongi shrugged.   
Hoseok whipped around. “Yoongi, that’s awesome! I’m glad you finally found someone.”  
Yoongi smiled a bit. “You’re more excited than I am.” He shook his head.  
“Always. I AM your hope.”

“I swear, you’d think these parents were the real Kindergarteners, with their temper tantrums. Honestly, how are they even somewhat fit to be parents?! If I had that temper I wouldn’t even be able to handle you!” Namjoon watched as Seokjin’s arms flew around and his face became a dark shade of pink. A smile tugged at his lips as he forced himself to sit through his husband’s rather uninteresting story, focusing more on how cute he was. It was one of Namjoon’s favorite parts of any day, sitting there and telling each other about how the day went for them as they ate whatever one of them (usually Seokjin) had prepared.  
“So, how was your day?” Seokjin looked over, putting another forkful of vegetable rotini in his mouth. Namjoon looked up, thinking (like always) how to talk about his day while keeping doctor-patient confidentiality.   
“I have a new patient,” He said, looking back at his husband. “He’s not gonna open up any time soon.”  
“I guess you’ll have to activate your magic therapist skills and... force him into a false sense of security!” Seokjin attempted an evil laugh, which failed miserably.   
Of course, Namjoon found that adorable. He smiled, raising an eyebrow at Seokjin. “Or I could just treat him respectfully and wait ‘til he’s ready to talk.”  
Seokjin nodded, considering that option. “Ah, yes, you could always do that too.”  
Namjoon smiled at Seokjin’s reaction. “Of course, nothing I could do would ever be nearly as amazing as your mere suggestions,” He joked. He loved fueling Seokjin’s cockiness, even if it was sarcastic.  
Seokjin posed, trying to show off his visuals. Of course, Namjoon always thought he was gorgeous. For the hundredth time that night, he smiled fondly, his heart warm.

“Udon? Again?” Yoongi gave Hoseok a look of distaste.   
“You can starve, if you’d like.” Hoseok shot back. Yoongi simply shrugged and started toward his room. “What, hold up,” Hoseok grabbed Yoongi’s should slightly. Yoongi turned back to him. “I was joking. You need to eat.”  
Yoongi rolled his eyes, but grabbed a bowl anyway. He knew Hoseok was looking out for him. Hoseok put some noodles in both of their bowls.   
Despite Yoongi’s complaining, he had to admit the udon smelled amazing, as always. Hoseok was a skilled cook, and well as a skilled dancer, musician, and comedian. He was always able to be the color in the room, and as much as Yoongi pretended to find it annoying, it was one of the many things he loved about Hoseok, and he loved the man so much - platonically, he insisted to himself anyway. They always looked after each other, they were like brothers. That’s it. No romance whatsoever.   
Of course, Yoongi was okay with that, preferred it even. Romance would be nothing but a bother. Actually, he frequently thought to himself about how glad he was that he and Hoseok were just friends. Was that a weird thought? Well, at least now he had something to discuss next week, during his meeting with Mr. Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short and bad  
> I love the hyung line and wanted to make a fic where they were all connected strangely


End file.
